submit to me
by kblackwolf
Summary: Riful is having a terribly off day with Dauf's discouraging behavior, and then the most annoying claymore has to show up. A great way to make things worse, but it brings her new ideas to make them awaken.
1. Chapter 1

"Tch…" A deep annoyed growl left through the mouth of the cave that night, but as to who it came from was enough to drive anyone into terror. Her long dark brown hair reached to her hips, and a deeply rooted scowl across her beautiful face, and those dark eyes of hers held no remorse but pure hatred and disgust.

"A-ah.. Riful…" Such a pitiful disgrace of a voice, and to come from a man nevertheless was grueling. "I think you should… c-calm down."

But her annoyance only grew stronger, a stronger growl escaped the young woman, sneering away from his sight. "Get the hell out of my sight!" She snarled, fists tightly clenched to the point her knuckles turned a pale bloodless white.

The man stood there in a terrified state of shock, but he knew better than to anger her even more than he should. "O-okay." He muttered under his breath like the cowardly dog he was, grumbling a little as he took his own path out of the humble abode of a home within the western mountains.

When she could no longer hear his footsteps the young woman could only sigh, that scowl still visibly across her face and in those piercing dark eyes. She had enough of her man's disrespectful failures, and all he could do was whine and cower before her, a filthy and idiotic mutt. He couldn't even bring another claymore for her to torture into awakening, only to complain he couldn't find her.

"You shouldn't scowl so much," came a voice behind her. "Makes you look ugly." It came tauntingly down in her direction.

Eyes creasing, and glancing over her shoulder but a faint spark gleamed in those eyes of hers, but a wave of confusion swept through her. "You…" She muttered, and rid the obvious scowl off her face.

"Yes, _me._" The warrior grinned, and shifted on her feet with a small clank of her boots on the cobblestone flooring. "Hard to believe you let the idiot leave you unguarded."

Riful grumbled at the mentioning of the cowardly beast, turning to face the warrior and easily seeing she caught her off guard. "What's the matter? I managed to grow a bit, what's it to you?" The abyssal's form was no longer incredibly childlike, but full of curves and her face held beauty that even rivaled the warrior in front of her now.

"Ara… seems somebody grew into their attitude." A mischievous grin flickered over full lips, eyes closing slightly. But the moment her eyes closed for a split second, wind rushed past her and a loud crushing rumble exposed dust not a foot to her right.

Thin, but strong and sturdy, tendrils from her hair stabbing into the ground beside the warrior with her face left expressionless. "You're lucky I didn't _mean_ to hit you yet," she responded coolly. "Galatea."

A small cooed purr left her throat, "So you do remember my name." She couldn't help but bring a lovely smile to her face, silver eyes opening again and setting their sights on the abyssal.

Similar to that of a whipping sound her tendrils snapped back to herself, but fast enough that one such bladed extension sliced through the cheek of Galatea's face before she could comprehend her movement. And brought a glimmer of a smirk across the young woman's face, "Hmm… seems you weren't expecting that. Too bad about your face though."

Grimacing in annoyance, her small wound across her cheek healed, and returned the beautiful skin to its natural state aside from her blood. "Still beautiful as ever, but I could say different for you."

Riful wasn't in a good mood to begin with, and now that this warrior showed up upon her own accord with her tasteless taunts, it made her attitude worse. Her hand swinging out and the ironclad tentacles streamed out with force and determination, not changing course this time but enough to make the blonde warrior jump out of the way. "Why are you here? I doubt you wish to awaken for me." She demanded like a snake coiled to entangle her and squeeze.

Galatea regained her footing on the cobblestone with grace, hair fluttering down behind her, and her left hand placed at her hip. "Of course I don't wish to awaken for you, or for anyone. I simply-" Dodging another determined strike with a small kicked up puff of dust behind her. "Wished to speak with you, but-" Upper lip curling, and this time tweaking the abyssal's yoki in the slightest as it slammed into the wall, giving small rocks a crumbling way down. "You are making it so difficult!"

"Oh, I'm the one annoying you this time?" She grinned, but some tendrils snuck through the wall of the cave, and down until they struck from the wall claiming the blonde's waist as her own with surprised ease. "I don't want to listen this time, I'm sick of waiting for you bitches to awaken for me, or refuse me." A deep snarled left her throat, dark eyes gleaming, and held her tight even as hair from her right shoulder suddenly became a blur striking into the warrior's abdomen and upper right shoulder.

Gasping sharply from the pain, blood trickling down her chin from the corner of her lips, eyes half open and wincing. But the pain, it felt amazingly good, and she didn't fight it even as her body healed around the wounds like her body grabbed Riful's hands that seemingly punctured her beautiful form. "I never said anything-" Inhaling sharply, despite the pain rising in her chest a bit. "About refusing you." A dark grin slipping over the corner of her lips, despite the blood on her chin and deeply annoyed look, there was something on the warrior's face that ticked Riful off.

"Screw you," she snarled, coming closer as the bladed extensions in Galatea's shoulder started twisting and earning her a painful whimper. "Even for someone I thought was smart, you surely came here on the wrong day, and really pissed me off even more." Her still normal right hand clenched again, before slowly relinquishing the grip on herself and reached towards the wounded warriors waist, tips of her fingers elongating slowly and cutting the fabric of her silver uniform. "Maybe," she whispered. "I need to change my tactics a little." Gaze glowing, and she could sense the warrior's yoki twist uncomfortably, grinning darkly, "Oh yes, maybe then you'll be one of _mine_."


	2. Chapter 2

Riful wasted no time, rather never did when she wanted such strong warriors to awaken, but she was not as patient as before either. Her sharpened fingertips, those transformed bladed nails, sank into the warriors uniform as the fabric was cut away so easily like a knife through butter. She could smell the sweet blood and the insecure uncomfortable scent fill her lungs, leaving an exasperated sigh from her lips.

"I… I won't awaken for the likes of you." She growled weakly, eyes creasing, but suddenly jolts as pain is twisted through her abdomen again.

"We will see." The abyssal stated simply, and removed the ironclad tentacle from her abdomen with a painful jerk. As she did Galatea cried out sharply, the remainder left a sweet echo through the cavernous walls, making the dark haired woman grin even more. Licking her own tentacle off, the blood that streamed down the warriors luscious bare body, snapping her tendril off to the side with a sickening crack against the floor.

Bringing the bladed nails along her abdomen, watching the wound heal at excessive speed but not all the way through as she could sense from all the pain quiver its way through her body. Scraping the nails down her waist, and to the warrior's thigh, she leaned in and licked the luscious blood off her stomach. Despite the slight fowl taste of her yoma half, she concentrated only on the human part of it, and purred loudly.

"For someone, so beautiful, you sure as hell taste horrible." She snickered, and her tongue slickened over Galatea's skin, or was it her tongue?

The warrior couldn't tell anymore, it felt sickeningly wet but there was no warmth, peaking down ever so faintly she could see another tentacle gliding up the center of her chest. Shuddering with an ever so small gasp, the sheer sword-like extension slicing along her skin with an extremely cold touch, but Galatea could feel it slowly warming the longer it fell in contact with her quivering body.

"Ara, ara…" A soft amused chuckle left the young woman, "You're heating up, are you getting sick? Of me perhaps?" She suddenly laughed, but of course she knew the true reason behind the heat of the warrior's skin, even as her face darkened unexpectedly when the tendril rubbed against her breast.

Despite the position she put Galatea in against the stone wall she was still so close, and her dark haired beauty was surely something to be afraid of. The warrior knew for sure this was her worst mistake, even to the point she slowly wished for death's embrace, instead of this torture that had only begun. Her heart was pounding hard, and her yoki was startlingly becoming frustrated, she held it back despite the clearly amused smirk upon the abyssal's face before her.

"Come on, don't you get it?" Riful's voice teasingly sweet, yet filled with malice behind her tongue. "I only want to _own_ you, and never let you go." Leaning close to her captive's body her lips pressed against the middle of her chest, and slowly down with utmost sensuality, gently biting where she knew muscles lay as it caused the body under her lips to twinge. The smallest hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, and slipped her hand to the inside of her preys thigh leaving small paper cut incisions with her sharpened nails.

Trying not to writhe, not to give in, was becoming harder and harder. The heat rushed to her face, causing her beautiful face to burn with the one desire she wanted to keep to herself. Breathing began to tremble excessively, and her heart skipped an unhealthy amount, because the blonde couldn't deny what her body really wanted. Every muscle ached, and yearned in such a painful manner that she could barely feel the rods of steel hands twisting in her shoulder.

Barely aware of her own words, like an incoherent whisper to her own ears, but her hazed eyes could tell she said something she was going to regret by the look on Riful's face. A disarray of emotions flooded through the abyssal, and Galatea could sense it as clear as day, her own mind filled with desire and disillusioned craving. In a blink of an eye she forced her manipulation on the being in front of her, and those sharp nails scraped ruthlessly along her thigh directly to her center. Lips parted with a shaken and well held back groan, through her throat as the warriors body trembled beneath her captor's hands.

"You monsters still crave the weirdest things, whatever." She mused, but dismissed the fact her yoki had been moved again by the claymore. Riful's dark gaze flickered towards the warrior's silver, and grinned seeing the overbearingly silver glow resonating from them, but behind that there was a need. She couldn't ignore it, but she could clearly smell it, "You'll regret asking me."

Unable to respond, she could only writhe as those tentacle fingers extended into equally rounded off tips, and sank into her body without approval. The monster before her didn't have the decency to warn her, as pleasure ripped ruthlessly through her body, biting her lower lip hard with a constrained whine of a moan. Fingers thrust roughly into the warrior, and her other hand scraped down her waist, tendrils coiling around her arms and exiting from their protrusion into her shoulder as a choked scream left the warrior's throat.

Galatea's body was trying to heal everything as fast as it came and went, but it hurt even worse through the pleasure destroying her on the inside. Trying to focus on healing, and not giving the monster the exact sounds she wanted, but the sensations cracked through her barrier. Beginning to moan, and she could only hear faint laughter in response, but when she felt undeniable pain and screamed? Riful smiled in such a way, that her heart stopped for but a moment, her aged beauty was hard to deny. But it was wrong, so wrong to feel like that for this monster, a beautiful and destructive monster.

"So beautiful," came her quite voice through Galatea's screams of pain and pleasure. "You're making it hard for me to think about awakening you." Sighing in reluctance, her dark tendrils of hair pulling her away from the wall carrying her by the shoulders and waist to place her on the ground, but her thrusting didn't cease while she was in the air even until she was placed on the cold ground. "But, you are such an annoying bitch to, so I'm torn with what to do with you."

Wanting to snap back, her mouth gaped open but all that came out was a raspy pain throttled groan, weak even against the loose hold on her body. Galatea was steadily going numb, and her yoki was raging from the inside out, eyes flashed gold in an instant writhing between pain and pleasure as she tried to get out of her hold that now tightened again. "D-damn… y..you!" She cursed loudly, but she suddenly gasped sharply, her body seered with pain close to the center of her heart.

Eyes wide, but her body a numb and motionless mess, breath unstable and quick. The monster was above her, straddling her hips yet she couldn't move, not an inch. Riful's ironclad tendrils all removed from her body, not even restraining her, except the one she could nearly blindly see sticking out from her very own chest. It was so close to her heart, she couldn't tell if she meant to go for it, but for the first time fear gleamed in her golden eyes towards the abyssal.

"I don't want to kill you, remember?" Tipping her head with a wickedly cute smile over her lips, "I only want to play with you, until you awaken." She told her, for probably the millionth time, and her slender fingers toyed with Galatea's luscious silken hair.

"You are… one… sick… twisted bitch." She snarled in response, but her voice cracked as a severe chill ran through her body, but she didn't want this creature touching her hair either.

"Maybe to you," Riful giggled. "But you sure made my day better. And I'm not so sure I want to let you go now. Pretty little doll."


	3. Chapter 3

_It's so hard to breathe,_ the warrior thought to herself. Her eyes a dazzling gold, with split pupils, her yoki desperate and painfully swimming through her body like wild ocean waves. Her ribs were broken to the point they pierced her lungs, but somehow she was still hanging on, even through the limitless pain. _I'm such an idiot._ She cursed under her breath, teeth clenched as those bright monstrous eyes began to leak with wild tears.

Galatea had never faced such a fear in her life, and to think this abyssal of the three that lived, only wanted to toy and destroy all sense of will of fight. Isley would have killed her, and so would have Lucelia. But no, Riful of the West was the worst witch of her time, inflicting pain for her own full throttled desire to awaken her captured warriors. And, pain was something she could handle but what she did during it was unbearably… exciting?

_Fuck, I can't think that._ She growled weakly, _She exploited me for her own sick minded ideals._ Her weak and numb body trembled visibly at the thought, a faint low whimpered whine escaped her throat.

"So sad," came the teasing voice beside her. "The suffering I put you through only makes you so much more beautifully exciting." A chuckle left her lips, delicately running a finger over the warriors soaked cheek even as the body she touched failed to barely flinch away.

"Leave me alone," she choked, tears unconsciously still streaming out of infuriated discomfort.

"I could, but I think I'm better suited to watch over you." Riful grinned. "Dauf is such an idiot; he could kill my _favorite_ little toy."

_Toy? Fuck that._ Galatea snarled to herself, and struggled to gain her strength, or what was left of it anyway. "Wh-why don't you just kill that idiot?"

The abyssal shrugged her shoulders, "I don't have a reason to yet."

Inside the claymore wanted a way out of this, and all this mind numbing pain was making it so difficult to comprehend what her mind was really throwing out there. "What would you do if I killed him?" She muttered, struggling to sit up, but her arms felt like jelly.

She grinned, "Well, that would be interesting… but I don't think you could do it." Giving off a shrill giggle, "I'd say, if you killed him without being on my side, I'd have to kill you." Her expression and voice changed at the end of the sentence, a deadly serious gaze fell upon the beautiful blonde.

The look she was given made Galatea's shoulders quiver visibly, so much that she almost fell on her back once again, her skin grew cold and put her weight forward. Leaning over herself, and gasping for breath through her broken ribcage, shuddering briefly.

"Come on, sweet little doll, I know you want to release all that power to heal yourself right again." Riful prodded, and slowly her face showed the expression between an adorable pout and sadness over a sickly pet. "Couldn't you just do it for me? I'd let you get rid of the fool, and stay by my side."

Every time the abyssal acted like that it made her mind twist in utter confusion, and it made her heart wrench so much that she was torn between actually awakening and not. _What the hell am I thinking here? I __**can't**__ awaken for the likes of this monster._ The claymore repeatedly tried to convince herself not to go into that dark place in her mind was slowly creeping into place, it was driving her crazy. Focusing on her yoki, she began the healing process all over again, wanting to get herself back to at least sixty percent to heal as much as possible to run.

Riful could feel the nervousness raging through the warrior, as well as the confusion swimming in her yoki, but it only made her grin even more. Slowly moving to the front of her, she leaned in close to the woman, grinning as she trailed a fingertip across her cheek. "Come on, I could make you the most beautiful and the most powerful awakened being on the planet, and you know I could do it."

The closeness made her blood boil, lip curling into a silent snarl, but unable to push her away like she could have before. "It's a nice offer but-"

"But you don't want it from a monster, right?" Sighing, she rests the palm of her hand on her cheek, leaning close. "It's not as if that organization will ever do anything for you, you're _expendable_ and you know that. They don't care if you're beautiful or powerful. All that matters is how long they can _use_ you, until you break under their control." Riful commented, watching and feeling the reactions of the warrior she is now straddling. "Please, would you awaken for me to gain the perfect advantage over them, or awaken because _they_ broke you?"

It was contradicting, her mind was all twisted, and the fact their faces were inches apart made her all the more hard to control herself. Her yoki flared briefly, without her permission, and she didn't see the smile on the abyssals' face this time; however, she did see a hopeful look in those dark eyes. "I… I…"

"Stay with me, I'll let you know just how beautiful and powerful you are, each and every day." Whispering against her lips, "You will be such a beautiful _monster._" Taking the last inch, she pressed her lips against Galatea's in an icy but heart melting manner, it felt like kissing cold bloodied steel.

But it tasted so good, responding to the kiss as she pressed her lips deeply against Riful's in response, and her yoki flared like a forest fire. She couldn't control it, the pain and the manipulative state her mind was in was too much for her to bare, all she could do was let it loose. There wasn't any pain following with the exertion of power, like it would with others that screamed, it was pure pleasure inducing power racing through her veins and muscles.

_That's my girl,_ Riful thought to herself as she kissed the blonde deeply, forcefully. _I knew beauty and pleasure had its due._ She inwardly grinned as dark as night, it was satisfying, she knew this claymore would awaken into something outstandingly beautiful but discouragingly powerful at the same time. But she convinced herself to even stand aside if there was some possibility she was more powerful than herself, if only she were to stay with her.


End file.
